Quest for Thyora's gem...
by fire demoness
Summary: Just when Voldemort gets to the the pinnicle of his powers, there along comes a mysterious woman who claims to be his sister. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Crabbe are chosen to find the one object that will defeat Voldemort once and for all. R&R!!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuu-Oops, Harry Potter. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi either though...^^  
  
AN: I was reading the 4th book for about the 183rd time today and I decided to stray away from my little corner of Fushigi Yuugi(the BEST anime ever! Tasuki rules!^^)and write a H.P. fic. It's my first try at this and dedicated to mai best buddie, Grace. She likes Malfoy da best... sooo...yah.  
  
Note: This is after their 5th year at Hogwarts and Voldemort has been terrorising towns... etc.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
I walked to the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express and slid open the door. Immediately, I regretted not finding a seat sooner. There were only a few people sitting there... Potter and his "pals." Out of all of Hogwats WHY did they have to be in the last compartment not filled?  
  
"Come Goyle. Crabbe"  
  
I motioned for them to follow and we entered the room casually, Potter and the Weasley's eyes still watching my every move. I sneered back in return, sitting down in the seat right across from Potter. That Hermione girl was reading a book, no surprise there.  
  
"What do you want now Malfoy? Have nothing better to do than to taint the room with your disgusting face?" Ron asked, glaring at Crabbe, who growled back.  
  
" Is that REALLY the best you can come up with Weasley? Pathetic, even for YOU. And we just had the Oh-so-fortunate luck to run out of seats in the other 20-or so( I am guessing 20-or so, maybe more) compartments, so I'm afraid we'll have to deal with being in the same atmosphere with each other."  
  
I smirked at him, enjoying his look of utter fury. He looked as if he was going to insult something back at me, but just then the train screeched to a stop. Granger finally closed her book and glanced at her watch. Her face turned to that of confusion and Ron forgot about me.  
  
"it's not even CLOSE to when we arrive in platform 2/3."  
  
Potter stood up immediately, always the hero of things. Enough to make you sick. Weasley stumbled up after him, always the little shadow.  
  
"We're going to check out what's wrong. Hermione, you stay here."  
  
She nodded and looked out the window. I nodded at Crabbe and Goyle and we rose too.  
  
"Now what Malfoy? Isn't it alright for you to just stay put?"  
  
Potter glared at me, irritated. That was fine with me. I smirked back at him.  
  
"Always the perfect hero of things eh Potter? Isn't it my right to be curious why the train stopped moving?"  
  
Goyle and Crabbe snickered back behind me as Potter and Weasley walked to the door without a word. Potter's hand was on the handle when the door slid open from the other side.  
  
A woman stood there, her blond hair mussed and eyes wild. She groaned and collapsed.  
  
  
  
TBC?????????  
  
I have a semi-plot for this. I do hope this is original... Umm... oh sorry chapter is so short. I would LOVE a review...or 12. ^^. 


	2. Thyora...

Disclaimer: I'm just using them, characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: every chapter, a new person's P.O.V. first malfoy, now Harry. Oh I KNOW voldemort isnt blond, but he DID say he underwent some "experiments" and no one could recognize him anymore. So pretned. Or maybe his mother married again or whastever.  
  
Chapter 2: The strange woman...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
I nudged Ron and we slowly helped the woman onto a seat. Everyone was looking at her with confusion and fear in their eyes. No wonder. Besides the fact that her hair was mussed and her clothes dirty, she looked to be around the age of 20 or so. She tilted her head back and groaned. I heard Hermione gasp behind me.  
  
"W-What is THAT?"  
  
On the woman's left temple was a throbbing purple and red bump. It was pulsating and the veins around it shone with a purple light. There was another retching sound behind me and I knew it was Ron.  
  
"Ugh... my gem... have to find... gem..."  
  
The woman started mumbling and we all took a step back. Even Malfoy looked scared. Suddenly, she woke up and started at us with wide open eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
I slowly stepped forward, seeing as the others were too shocked and confused to move.  
  
"You're in the Hogwarts Express."  
  
She glanced around the room quickly and her face seemed to relax a bit.  
  
" so I am." She stated, smiling at Pig, who had peeked his head out under the sweater Ron draped on the cage. she then took a long look at us all and I could hear figiting all around me.  
  
"Yes. Yes... so it is destined to be them... but, are they up to it? There isnt any time but- oh well."  
  
She was muttering to herself. Ron and i stared at each other and shrugged.suddenly, her head snapped up.  
  
"Will you all take on a quest?"  
  
there was silence around the compartment.she went on quickly, not caring if we agreed or not.  
  
"I am Thyora, Voldemort's(there were a few grimices around) sister. (HUGE gasps all around) His, well, MY mother gave birth to me when he was attending school at Hogwarts and never told him. I don't know what the reason was, but she never did. When I was to the age to attend Hogwarts, she put me under a different last name and my brother never knew. Now, he has become a Dark wizard( a snort from Ron) and I, I now believe my mother's tale. She told me that I had the stone that could trap all his power inside. I have had it ever since I was little, but now, it has been stolen from me. Will you help me get it back? It's the only thing that can stop him now. I received this Mandagor bite and I can't go find it. All that I know of the person that stole it is that he is a Dark wizard, but not my brother. Tall, and with a cold voice. Please help me."  
  
"What the devil is she talking about?"  
  
Malfoy muttered, looking at the woman with distrust.  
  
"this is all rubish.Crabbe, Goyle, let's get out of here."  
  
They were about to go when I stopped them.  
  
"No, we have to help her."  
  
Ron frowned at me,.  
  
" Harry, we're going to be dealing with Dark wizards here. Not all of us have gone up against them before you know."  
  
I gave him a long look and he finally gave up.  
  
"fine, but I DON'T have to like it."  
  
The woman smiled again and held up a photo.  
  
"this is what the gem looks like. See? On the necklace."  
  
We all gasped at the pure beauty of it. It was a picture of a young blond girl wearing a gold necklace with a small gem in the shape of a tear inside. It was a pearly color, with other colors swirling inside it. Breathtaking.  
  
"We'll help..."  
  
Malfoy said, staring at the woman. Crabbe and Goyle just grunted.  
  
"we will too."  
  
I said, enjoying the sneer on Malfoy's pale face.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"You know you have to work TOGETHER right?"  
  
Jaws dropped.  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!?!"  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!I mean it! This took me awhile to think of and it's my FIRST harry potter fic!! 


End file.
